


Stretched out

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxing after a long press day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched out

‘This was your idea, remember.’ Peter said, entering the hotel room after a long day. ‘You knew it would be a full day of interviews.’

‘Well, we did have lunch together.’ You said, easing your shoes off. 

He wheeled their luggage to one side and hoisted it onto the bench. ‘And you’ve been sat off to the side the rest of the time. That can’t have been fun.’

‘What is fun, is getting a free stay at a posh hotel like this.’ You answered him with a smile. ‘First though, washroom.’

By the time you emerge from the washroom, he had unbuttoned his black jacket and stretched his long legs out on the bed. The black shirt was taut around his stomach and his black trousers were snug around his thighs. His hands rested behind his head as he waited for you. ‘I almost called security to have them rescue you.’

‘I was not that long,’ You protested and gave his still-booted feet a slap to get him to move them over to sit at the foot of the bed. ‘That’s rude of you, keeping your shoes on while laying on the bed.’

‘Didn’t want to take them off in case you had an idea of going out for dinner.’

‘Wanting to be out in public with you anymore today is NOT on my mind at all, Peter.’ You rested one hand on the other side of his legs, leaning lightly against his crossed feet. He gazed at you down the length of his body. ‘You know how absolutely delicious you look in black?’

‘I’m quite sure that I heard someone mention that this morning when I got dressed.’ His smile was just as sexy as the rest of his body. You rested your hand on his lower leg, stroking him through his trousers. ‘Quiet evening in then, love?’

‘That would be most welcome.’

He nudged his feet against you. ‘While you’re down there…’ Peter gave you a wink. Without looking away from his gaze, your fingers found the laces of his boots and, with a quick tug, had them undone. You had to loosen the laces before you could get his boots off. Letting them drop to the floor, he wriggled his toes. The only whimsical part of his attire was his socks. Black with light grey large polka dots. Tracing some of the large dots with your fingertip, you had him laughing and trying to pull away from your touch as you got closer to the bottom of his feet. ‘Don’t you start tickling my feet.’ You drift your fingers over the soles of his foot briefly causing him to jerk his foot away quickly. Laughing you grab his foot back but not to tickle him but to peel the socks off him. 

Massaging his toes and feet, you soon had him sighing and relaxing. You could also see the slight bump at his groin growing into a larger bulge. Peter’s eyes were half closed as you continue to massage his feet and then begin to work your fingers up his lower legs, worming your hands underneath his trouser legs. ‘Maybe not so quiet?’

‘We could try to be quiet.’ He winked at her. 

‘We could try that.’ You answer him as you run your hands up his legs to his knees before sliding them back down. ‘For a change.’ You add as you continue to stroke his leg, parting his legs as you do. The fit of his trousers at his groin tightened as Peter became more aroused from your attentions. He moved his legs even further apart as you got up and knelt between them. Now you were able to stroke his firm thighs. 

Peter still lay back, hands behind his head watching every move you make. You catch him licking his lips as your thumb rests close against his groin for a moment. There was no need for you to look down at his crotch to tell that he was fully aroused and eager, you could feel him through his trousers when you moved your thumb closer. Pressing your thumb gently against him, you made him catch his breath. Withdrawing your finger from his groin, you leaned forward with your hands on his stomach. Peter’s hands moved from the back of his head to your hands, his thumbs rubbing the back of your hands. Leaning forward a bit more you were able to finally kiss him. His soft lips nibbled on yours. Parting your mouth wider, he took the invitation and his tongue was probing deeper, drinking from you. 

His hands cupped your face as he tilted his head to continue kissing you. Holding yourself up with one hand, your right hand moved to his belt and you easily unbuckled it. Next, you got the button undone. That was as far as you got for the moment as Peter pulled you towards him until you were almost laying on top of him. Your bent knees and your palms on his chest were keeping you up. His hands were undoing your trousers before slipping up under your blouse to release the clasp of your bra. When he tried to get you onto your back, you tapped his nose. ‘Not yet, you.’ 

‘Oh?’ Peter arched an eyebrow. 

‘Mmhmm.’ You tell him. Resting back on your knees once more, you began to tease his shirt-tails out of his waist. Pushing it up, you exposed his stomach and leaned down to kiss him. Peter ran his fingers through your hair as your lips danced over his midriff. At his belly-button, you teased him with the tip of your tongue by dipping into it. 

‘Love,’ His voice caught a moment. You gazed up at him, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face. Your fingers found the buttons of his black shirt and teased each one open, kissing your way up the center of his trunk towards his chest as you exposed him slowly. He still wore his jacket and it got pushed to the side with his shirt as you reached the last button at the collar. You spent time, sucking and nipping at his nipples while your fingers teased the sparse hair on his chest. Allowing him only the chance to tease your hair, you began to work your way back down towards his waist. 

Easing the zip of his trousers down, your fingers began to tease under the waist of his boxers. Peter lifted his hips and you began to work trousers and boxers off at once. His arousal meant that you had to ease the waist of his boxers out from his body to get it over the erect member.   
Engorged with pumping blood, the rigid organ throbbed under your touch and you could hear Peter moan softly. 

With a light kiss on the tip, you caught a brief taste of him and felt the slight shiver of excitement in your own groin. Pushing it upwards, you rested it against his pelvis and ran your tongue up along the underside, drawing a wet line from base to the ridge of his hood. He was already firmly erect that his foreskin was drawn back entirely. More groans came from Peter as you painted him completely with your tongue. Turning your attention to his sac, you drew them gently into your mouth to suck on them. Your nose was filled with the scent of his sex and his sweat from a long day of interviews. The musky aroma turned you on even more. 

Your fingers wrapped around the shaft of his erection, holding him steady as you swirled your tongue around the entire head. Peter trembled under your attentions, his hands on your head. Glancing up through your hair you could see his eyes were closed, his lips parted and the soft flush in his cheeks and neck. You lapped at his crown until more pre-ejaculate oozed from him. Without warning, you wrapped your lips around his head and took him in your mouth. Peter sat up briefly in an instant reaction, grunting before he laid back. You felt his hand moving from your hair to grip himself but you blocked him. This was your turn and you weren’t going to let him spoil your plans. 

You worked slowly up and down the full length of his member, your right hand cupping his sac gently. With each upward motion, your tongue went round the head before tracing lightly over the slit. Then you dipped back down as far as you could take him. 

Peter’s breathing came faster the more you teased him. ‘Please, love. I need you badly.’

Pulling away from his member, your hand took over from your mouth to slowly work him. ‘What do you need from me Peter?’ You teased him with your voice.

‘Need to be inside you.’ He groaned as you briefly tightened your grip on his shaft.

‘Maybe I want you to spend yourself before we get that far?’

His hands were brushing your hair from your face, begging you with his gaze. ‘Afterwards, love.’

‘Before I let you do that, you know what I want from you.’ You let your grip loosen on his member.

‘Oh yes, I know exactly what you want.’ His lips quirked at the corners. 

The quivering in your own groin had grown more and more intense the longer you had teased him and you were ready for him now. Instead of letting him put you on your back though, you had him shift his hips and lie flat on the bed. His hands were slipping down your waist and pushing your trousers down. One long finger dipped for a moment between your nether lips, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from yourself. You got off the bed for the briefest of seconds to slip your trousers right off. Not bothering with your blouse just yet, you were back on top of him, this time straddling his chest. Peter’s grin broadened as he realized what you were wanting. To help you, he grasped your hips to guide you until you were right about his face. The palms of his hands rested on your inner thighs, leaving his thumbs free to spread you open. His tongue darted out with a quick flick over your clitoris. Again you gasped at the touch and reached out to steady yourself on the headboard. 

Eager now, Peter was trapping your clitoris in his lips to suck hard on it. One thumb moved from the lip to drive into your entrance. You kept one hand on the headboard and the other was tangling in his silver curls, trying to press him closer against your privates. Not fighting you, he drove deeper inside you with his thumb, his tongue working on your nub. Removing his thumb, he lapped hungrily at your hole, drawing your wetness into his mouth. Peter, still throbbing himself, drew away from you. ‘Now, love.’

‘Yes, now.’ You agreed with him and slid your body easily down his trunk. Another surprise for him came when, rather than moving to lay on your back you grasped his aroused member to hold it steady and eased yourself down onto his length. He groaned as he filled you with his erection. Rocking your hips back and forth, you rode him easily as you were dripping from arousal thanks to his expert tongue and fingers. 

Peter pushed your blouse up to finally touch your breasts. Without stopping the motion of your hips, you grasped the hem of your blouse and pulled it up and over your head, letting it and your bra fall to the floor. Pacing yourself, you ground against him until you felt yourself about to spasm. Peter was meeting your downward motion with upward thrusts of his hips. He began to grunt with each deep push, not holding back. 

‘Lover.’ He groaned as he came, spilling his seed deep inside you as you dropped forward onto his body and began to tremble from your own orgasm, rippling around his shaft as he remained inside you. Milking as much as you could draw from him, you felt yourself relax finally. Pressing your face into shoulder as his arms went round you, holding you close to him, you could hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Resting your hand on the center of his chest, you slowly caressed him with your fingers. ‘Were you planning that all day?’ He asked, finally catching his breath.

‘Only since lunch,’ You admitted. ‘Told you, you are incredibly sexy all in black. Very edible.’ He laughed softly as you pretended to bite into his chest. ‘You can have me for dessert just the way you like it.’ 

‘Now that sounds like an offer I’m not going to be able to resist!’


End file.
